


S'mores

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Saileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A fall bonfire leads to some unexpected developments.





	S'mores

When your best friend, Eileen, had gotten together with Sam Winchester, you’d been beyond happy for the two of them. You loved Sam almost as much as you loved Eileen, and they’d both been through such heartache and pain in their lives, that they, more than anyone, deserved to find happiness. You, for one, were so glad they’d found it in each other.

So, when Sam came to you and told you he was thinking of planning a romantic getaway for him and Eileen, you’d been all for it. Your best friend deserved some alone time with her man, and they both needed some time outside of the bunker to be together as a couple, without you, Dean or Cas getting in the way. You quickly volunteered to help him plan it, but things seemed to keep getting in the way. Between Lucifer and the crazy British Men of Letters chick, it seemed like the universe never wanted this weekend to happen.

But, you finally caught a break in early November. Everything seemed to have calmed down for the time being, and you were living in a time of relative quiet, which was rare in this life, so now seemed like the perfect time to get the getaway plan in motion.

You happily helped Sam pick a cabin Eileen would love out by the lake. It was isolated and beautiful, and it’d be a perfect fall escape for the two of them. Once all of the plans were finalized, Sam surprised Eileen with the trip.

Just as you knew she would be, she was beyond happy, signing so quickly and excitedly that even you had trouble keeping up. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw the joy that came over Sam’s face at her reaction. He loved her so much that just making her happy was enough to make him happy. That was everything.

But, just like with everything in your lives, something was bound to go wrong eventually. This time, it waited until the week before the trip.

Sam and Dean got called away on a routine werewolf hunt. They were supposed to gank the monster in plenty of time to make it back, but they ended up getting delayed by an early November snowstorm blasting Minnesota. Unfortunately, that meant that they wouldn’t end up making it back in time for Sam and Eileen’s cabin getaway.

Eileen was crushed, but you weren’t going to give up that easy. You were determined to find a way to salvage the weekend for your best friend, even if Sam was stuck in the ridiculously snowy Minnesota. So, that was how you ended up sitting in the living room of the cozy two-bedroom cabin trying to turn Eileen’s ill-fated romantic getaway into a fun girl’s weekend.

“Come on, Eileen,” you insisted enthusiastically, “we can still have fun. The cabin’s already paid for, so we should try to enjoy it.”

Eileen frowned at you and responded, her words punctuated by half-hearted signs. “No offense, Y/N, but you weren’t exactly the person I envisioned when I pictured this weekend. So, you’ll forgive me when I say I’m not exactly in the mood for fun.”

You were about to respond with another argument in favor of a fun diversion when the sound of a knock at the door silenced both of you. You let all of your thoughts fall away as years of hunter’s instinct instantly kicked in, with both you and Eileen drawing your guns at the exact same moment. 

You moved as one to the door, perfectly in sync, with Eileen taking the lead. You steadied your gun and held your breath ever so slightly as she reached for the doorknob, ready to cover her against whoever, or whatever, was on the other side.

The tension quickly drained out of you the second you recognized the familiar, shaggy-haired man standing in the doorway. You breathed a sigh of relief as Eileen leaped into Sam’s arms and lowered your gun.

Once the two lovers had properly reunited, they pulled apart, creating enough room for Sam to step into the cabin. It was only then that you noticed Dean standing behind him, looking ridiculously sexy in his green canvas jacket, flannel, and faded jeans, jeans that showed off his bow legs a little too well, not that you were complaining. You swallowed and pushed away your distracting thoughts, replacing them with a genuine smile.

“Hey, what are you two doing crashing our girls weekend?” you proclaimed jokingly.

Sam grinned, looking at you for the first time since he’d arrived. “Technically,” he said, grabbing Eileen’s hand as he spoke, “you crashed our romantic weekend.”

“After you bailed,” you said, softening your joke with a smile that he happily returned. Dean, on the other hand, did not look nearly as amused.

“Yeah, I wish we’d been able to bail. Then, I wouldn’t have had to drive through a freakin’ blizzard to get here by tonight. But, no…… Sammy here was so desperate to see his girl that it was worth my Baby getting pelted.”

Sam rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look back at his brother. “The car will be fine, Dean.”

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you tell her tires that!” He scoffed and stepped into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. “You owe me some new ones, dude.”

“Uh huh,” Sam muttered before turning his full attention back on his girlfriend. “I’m so sorry we almost didn’t make it, babe.”

“It’s ok,” Eileen assured him. “All that matters is that you’re here now and we can have our weekend.” She leaned up on her toes for a kiss, and you laughed as Dean made an exaggerated grossed out face behind their backs. Unfortunately, Sam noticed.

“Speaking of which, don’t you two have somewhere else to be?”

“Not after that drive, Sammy,” Dean grunted, throwing his bag down and collapsing into the chair you had been occupying mere moments before. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back wearily. “I’m staying the night. Your romantic weekend will just have to wait.”

You turned to Sam and Eileen and shrugged sympathetically. “I can drive the two of us back if you want…”

“No, don’t!” Eileen reassured you with an easy smile. “The two of you are welcome to stay the night. We can wait until tomorrow for some alone time. Can’t we, Sam?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam agreed unhappily, with a disappointed frown that was almost comical. You could already tell that, for him at least, tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

Dean, on the other hand, had no such reservations. “Great!” he announced enthusiastically from his spot on the chair. “A night off in the woods. What should we do first?” He opened his eyes and winked at you. “We could always go skinny dipping.”

“Ha ha,” you whispered sarcastically, but you couldn’t help the blush that covered your cheeks at his suggestion. You’d always had a thing for Dean, ever since you’d started working together. After all, who wouldn’t? He was gorgeous and hilarious and tough and sexy. It was natural for you to be a little attracted to him, or a lot attracted to him. But, despite the jokes and innocent flirting, you knew he wasn’t interested in you like that. Somehow, you’d found a way to be okay with that. But, that couldn’t stop you from blushing.

“There’s a fire pit outside,” Eileen said, interrupting your inner monologue. “We could always light one. Maybe make some s’mores?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam said. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She leaned into him slightly and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of longing as you watched them. You were beyond happy for them, and not jealous at all, but you couldn’t help but want what they had. That security, that love, was a rare gift.

“Let’s do it!” Dean yelled, jumping up with a sudden burst of energy. He walked towards the door, grabbing your hand and pulling you along as he passed. “Come on, Y/N/N. Let’s get our s’more on.”

You laughed and let him pull you along, happy to just feel the heat of his hand in yours for the moment. You knew you could never have Dean Winchester but, in moments like this, you let yourself imagine what it would feel like. And boy, did it feel good.

Dean pulled you outside into the crisp fall air and over to the fire pit. When he let your hand go to kneel down by the stack of wood, you instinctively pulled your jean jacket tighter around you.

Dean let out a small chuckle and addressed you without even turning around. “Cold, Y/N/N?”

“I’m fine,” you whispered firmly, but your chattering teeth betrayed you.

“Here,” Dean muttered. He finished building the roaring fire and stood up, quickly pulling his canvas jacket off before placing it gently on your shoulders. You pulled it close to you, inhaling the unique scent of Dean- whiskey mixed with a little gunpowder and leather.

“Thank you,” you breathed, suddenly distracted by the brilliant green eyes that were staring directly at yours. After a few heart-stopping seconds, Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by the arrival of Sam and Eileen.

“Got the s’more supplies,” Sam announced, holding up a bag full of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Eileen echoed his excitement and quickly held up four matching sticks.

“Great,” you said quietly, plastering on a smile and moving away from Dean. You settled down on the blanket-covered log next to the fire and reached your hand out for a stick. Eileen handed it to you along with a marshmallow. As you placed your marshmallow on the edge of the stick, Dean settled down next to you. You ignored the heat rolling off of him, instead desperately trying to focus on getting the right toast to your marshmallow.

A half a dozen s’mores, and a few beers, later, your awkwardness was long forgotten as you struggled to contain your laughter at the latest story of the early, prank-filled days of Dean and Sam’s storied hunting career. Dean had his arm wrapped around you effortlessly while you laughed, and you leaned into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, loving the feel of his soft, muscled body against yours.

Around midnight, when Sam and Eileen finally called it a night, you and Dean decided to stay behind for one last s’more. As Dean held his marshmallow over the dying fire, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back, enjoying the slight, fall breeze that washed over you. You tipsily smiled into the sky, content to just be in the quiet moment.

When you opened your eyes, Dean was staring right at you with a strange, soft look on his face. “What?” you asked with a laugh. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” he whispered gruffly, his voice wracked with an emotion you couldn’t quite identify. It instantly sobered you up.

“Dean?” you whispered, leaning closer to him. “What is it?”

He slowly brought a hand up to rest on your cheek. “It’s nothing,” he muttered quietly. “But being here with you has me thinking about something I’ve been wanting to do for a very long time.”

You could almost feel your heart stop beating. “And, what’s that?”

“This,” he whispered a second before his lips captured yours. He pressed lightly at first, a little unsure, a little unsteady, but the second you started to respond, the kiss ignited into a wildfire with Dean taking control and you giving as good as you got.

By the time you finally pulled apart, Dean was breathing just as heavily as you were. You were pleased, and a little proud too, to know that the kiss had affected him that much. Apparently, Dean Winchester was just as attracted to you as you were to him.

“Well,” you teased lightly, “that was certainly something.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, his eyes already back on your lips, “that was something all right.”

You unconsciously licked your lips, drawing a soft groan out of Dean. “So…what now?”

He grinned devilishly. “Now, we go test out that second bedroom.”

Your joy-filled laugh was cut off by Dean swiftly pulling you back towards him, his lips once again connecting with yours. He effortlessly picked you up and all but ran to the cabin, both of you desperate to spend all night long seeing just how much further this kiss could go.

The next morning, Sam came out of his room before dawn, gently rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes. He’d gotten up a little early, determined to get the coffee ready before Eileen woke up. He didn’t even think about where his brother or you had slept in the two bedroom cabin, practically moving on autopilot as he got the coffee beans out of the cupboard.

Just as he was about to turn the coffee maker on, he heard quiet giggling coming from behind the closed door of the second bedroom. He stopped, focusing his eyes on the door when he heard it again. He barely had a enough time to register the sound when the door burst open and you and Dean came barreling out, hanging all over each other and quietly laughing. Dean was shirtless, wearing only his boxers, but that wasn’t what surprised Sam the most. What surprised him the most was the only thing you were wearing: Dean’s shirt.

“Um, guys?” Sam sputtered out, drawing surprised glances out of both of you, “WHAT THE HELL?”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist, making you squeal as he pulled you close. “You may want to wake Eileen, Sammy, ‘cause Y/N and I have something we should probably tell the two of you. Spoiler alert: there’s going to be a few changes in the Bunker.”

“Yeah,” you affirmed as you wrapped your arm around Dean’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Some very happy changes.”


End file.
